The tanaka twins
by Animefreaks48
Summary: One pair of twins was enough, but now there's another pair. How will the host club react espicially the Hitachiin twins.
1. Chapter 1

**The twins were practicing there new method for "the which one is Hikaru game" it was supposed to make it twice as hard not like it was necessary though,nobody could guess it right anyway. Tamaki joyfully says it is now time to open the doors of the host club. It was as busy as ever before. The twins had more request then usual, and Tamaki had less than usual which upset him greatly and made him sit in the corner of the room. So basically everything was almost normal.**

Natsuki 's POV

It was the first day at their new school ouran high, I felt misa's hand grip mine as we walked into the school. Everything seemed pretty nice for a school. As we walked around we heard several mentions of the host club. I think me and misa should look at it later right now we have to go get are class schedule.

Misa's POV

Misa walked through the hallways. I made sure to grab natsuki's hand on the way in. She didn't want anybody to ruin this. What is this host club everybody's talking about. We should have a look at it. For kicks of course. It sounded like,Trivial waste of time. Still it sounded promising.

After school hitachiin twins were setting up or "the which one is hikaru game" honey sempai was eating cake, and kyoya was making last minute preparations. Then it was Time, Tamaki opened the doors to the host club. Everything was pretty normal till the doors opened and two young ladies hand in hand. Almost everybody looked. Tamaki smiled and look over at the hosts. Looks like we have two new guests. Hikaru and kaoru made eye contact with the girl. They were twins.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted anything and that the last chapter was pretty short soo anyway here it is ! I'd like to thank Hetalia_lover815 for helping me write this and**

TinyDarmadi for reviewing .

Wow those girls sure are cute. " hey kaoru maybe we should have a little fun with them ".

I saw kaoru smile, I'm guessing he agrees with me.

"You two shady twins better not do anything to harm these princesses. "

Tamaki walks up to the twin girls" what brings such beautiful princesses into the host club today" he says while holding out a rose. That's pretty much his signature pose.

Natsuki glared at tamaki and misa blushed taking the rose quietly saying thanks. Natsuki turned to her host "so... We're new here...what kind of club is this?" Tamaki gasped dramatically " why this my dear, is the host club." Natsuki frowned at her sister who was giggling like an idiot. "we know that! I mean what kinda stuff happens in the 'host club' ?" we'll the host club is we're the school's most handsomest boys with to much time in their hands entertain young ladies who also have to much time on there hands, you could say its an elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

Natsuki burst into a fit a laughter. "oh that's grand! How does anybody enjoy them selfs here?" Natsuki finished laughing wiping tears from her eyes "you guys amuse us... I guess well stick around...just for fun" Natsuki took misa's hand and smirked. Misa just smiled happily.

Tamaki looked at them then the twins then back to them and then he ran to Kyoya. " Mommy our worst fears have been realized... MORE TWINS LIKE THEM" points to Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyoya sighed and wrote something in his black book.

Now it was the Hitachiins turn to meet the Tanaka twins.

They slid into place smiling down at the girls " hello there" they Said devilishly

Natsuki smirked and looked up at the orenge haired twins, she didn't like how they were taller then her...but messing with them should be fun. She looked at Misa and gave a small nod. She new Misa understood what she meant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay it's time for Chapter 3 ... I hope you enjoy it and please REVIEW**

I looked over at Natsuki and sighed. It's been so boring lately. "So do we just choose one of you and sit down?

Hikaru POV

I smiled and took Misa's hand while Kaoru took Natsuki's. As we walked over to sit down the host club doors opened and all the girls rushed in to choose their host for the day. I was surprised when our customers came in and glared at Misa and Natsuki. I assume they were jealous but who wouldn't be? They both had long black silky hair as dark as the night, blue eyes deep like to ocean, and creamy white skin that glows in the light.

They really were cute.

Natsuki POV

I felt really awkward sitting with the twins , I'm not really sure why.

It's just that all these girls were staring at me and Misa, it's kinda freaking me out. I sighed, One of the girls just asked us a question.

I'm sorry what did you say I sorta spaced out.

Oh I said were are were are you form?

We're from America! We said at the same time. We moved to Japan a month ago but we learned the language a few years back.

Ooooooooooh wow

Can we hear you speak some English? What part of America are you from? Can you tell us how things work over there? Are commoners over there similar to the ones here?

All these questions were flying everywhere, it was giving me a headache.

"to answer all of your questions, we're from New York ,and things over there are pretty much the same. And yes there are commoners there ." They said in perfect unison.

I felt kaoru nudge me. " Hikaru your staring". He whispered. Was I really staring at them ?

I looked over at Misa who was happily answering questions. I touched her shoulder " let's set this plan into motion" I whispered. She nodded then sat down really close to Hikaru, he blushed and tried to scoot over but Kaoru was sitting on the other side of him. I sat down next to Kaoru practically on his lap, he blushed. " ok boys do your host club magic."

We both stood up and do are thing. I tell the ladies something Kaoru did, he gets embarrassed, we put are faces really close as I apologize.

All the girls went crazy fanatic.

I blinked , were they gay or something ?

I looked over at Natsuki I bet she was thinking the same thing.

I looked over at Hikaru.

Misa and Natsuki weren't impressed.

I know mabye we should play a game!

Hikaru knew exactly what I was talking about. We pulled are hats out and said

"LET'S PLAY THE WHICH ON IS HIKARU GAME!"

We said at the same time. "Many people have tried but nobody's gotten it right before.

Haruhi walked up from behind. "Actually i have before".

He kinda looks like a girl. I think he's in our class.

Hikaru and Kaoru glared at Haruhi.

"Well you don't count ." Haruhi rolled his eyes and left to serve some tea.

"soo can you tell?"they said staring at us.

I sighed, this was too easy.

The twin girls stood up at the same time, then pointed at the twin boys. Misa said "your Hikaru" pointing to the twin in front of her. "And your Kaoru" Natsuki said also pointing to the twin in front of her.

We blinked

"but how did you know?"

Both girls held one finger to their mouths and smiled. "Its a secret."

The girls smirked and turned around smacking the boys with their hair. Without turning around they said "we'll be back"! Tamaki went to open the doors for them, but they turned giving him a look that could kill. "We can let ourselves out." then they left. Tamaki was upset and went to the corner of the room to grow mushrooms.

Misa grabbed my hands. "That was soo much fun! I smirked " yeah it was but I kinda don't like this idea of a host club." " I mean come on all they do at that place is make girls fawn over them with a bunch of crap they call words.

"Yeah that's true let's just forget about this place, beside we gotta go we're going to be late for practice.


End file.
